Princess
by Benjikun
Summary: Just a little fluff between Asuma Mutsumi and Hayato Shinomiya I thought up today, Shinomiya finds the relationship with Mutsumi is much better with the two of them sharing cute tender moments than having sex.


"If you don't find it insulting… you are like a princess to me, Hayato…"

* * *

Shinomiya shook the thought of his head for the umpteenth time in the day, trying to not blush in front of his classmates. The soft words Mutsumi had told him last night still echoed in his mind. The way he had said them, the feeling like velvet when he spoke those words… and the warmth that surged through him after, it was all much better than any feeling sex could ever bring… to him at least. This thought made Shinomiya blush hard now… he had never had sex, but still he thought what he had with Mutsumi was much better than any relationship with intercourse as its basis.

He kept taking notes of the class, but this didn't push away from his mind Mutsumi's kind smile from last night, nor the feeling of his upperclassman's hand caressing his hair as he said it. He felt the warmth on his face, but he didn't try to fight it. It was pleasant he thought, feeling like this, having love at this age, it was very magical. And at the same time, he felt happy having friends with the other suitors for Serinuma. He had stopped fighting for a relationship with her but he still considered her a sweet girl worth having as a friend, and he was grateful that thanks to her, he was close with Mutsumi now.

Before Shinomiya knew it, the class was over. He gathered his things, and hung his bag on his shoulder. He had no more classes for the day, and the activities at the nursing club had been assigned to another member, so he figured he could go pay a visit to Mutsumi at the history club. He felt a smile beaming in his face, which he promptly hid under his neutral frown. He didn't want to share this happiness with anyone else, it was his alone. It may be selfish, but he wanted Mutsumi's love all for himself. When he found the door to the history club, before going in he rummaged in his bag, he took out his lip balm stick, the one Mutsumi had told him he enjoyed the taste of on his lips and applied it. It was silly, he felt like a pubescent girl for doing this, but Shinomiya didn't mind, it made him feel happy when he did things like these that Mutsumi enjoyed. So when he was done applying it, he knocked twice on the door.

"Come on in." he barely heard the voice, Mutsumi always spoke softly. He went in and greeted his boyfriend, who smiled brightly at him. "Hayato. You're here earlier than usual." Shinomiya nodded and sat across from the older guy, next to the dharma doll that adorned the room. "Yes, I was done with class and today I had no assignments for my club. What about you Asuma?" Mutsumi sat down and leaning his chin on his hands smiled back at Shinomiya "I was just waiting for the bell to ring to go find you… but since you came here we can both wait for it to ring." Shinomiya put his bag on the table, stood up from his chair and went to lock the door. "Well if that is what we will do… I don't want anyone walking in on us." He said firmly, and this time sat right next to Mutsumi. "What is wrong with anyone coming in here Hayato?" Shinomiya looked away, feeling the blood rising on his face, Mutsumi was a really practical and often distracted person, of course he didn't understand how they had to keep their relationship a secret from the other students to avoid gossip, but then again knowing Mutsumi that would hardly matter to him as long as Shinomiya knew how he felt about him.

"Well… I just don't want anyone interrupting our time…" he said briskly, still looking away. Mutsumi gently smiled, his hand cupped Shinomiya's chin and he turned his face towards his own "I see, is that so? Then let's do as you wish Hayato. This is our time." Shinomiya shut his eyes, and felt the sweet touch of the older student's lips on his own. A kiss that lasted for brief seconds, however it felt like a loving embrace to the younger boy. "Do I taste Cherry chapstick?" Mutsumi whispered coyly, to what Shinomiya nodded and wrapped his arms around the older one, resting his face on his chest and inhaling his scent. "Asuma… I always want to be like this with you…" he muttered, feeling embarrassed about saying such things, a feeling which faded when he felt his upperclassman's arms wrapping around him as well. "Me too Hayato…" And they remained like this in silence, until minutes later the bell rang making Shinomiya jump in Mutsumi's arms. The older boy then let go of Shinomiya, picking up his bag from next to his chair "It's time to go now Hayato. Let's go."

* * *

On the way to Mutsumi's house, Shinomiya walked as close to his sempai as he could without holding hands, he felt it was a bit too much to do so, but if Mutsumi had wanted to hold hands all the way he wouldn't mind. The two of them walked in silence, Shinomiya enjoyed going this way, after all he had learned how subtle Mutsumi's displays of affection could be when in public, and even when the two of them were alone, and how intense he could also be. He thought about how he enjoyed this walk to Mutsumi's house more than the walk to his own house, it had been a few days since he had been sleeping at Mutsumi's. He made a mental note to invite Nanashima one day soon to help him with the cleanup.

"There we are… feeling hungry Hayato?" Mutsumi asked softly as he undid his necktie and Hayato threw himself on Mutsumi's bed. "Not really… I'm actually happy just laying here." The younger boy replied, so Mutsumi shrugged and went to his closet, checking up on Shinomiya's iguana Thor on the way. "I'm going to change, be back soon Hayato." Shinomiya just nodded from the bed, when Mutsumi left his sight be began to ponder what he had been thinking about earlier, about how Mutsumi viewed him as a princess… his princess as he had said later. "He's older than me… but he doesn't want to do any lewd things… shempai is so adorable." Shinomiya thought, covering his face with a pillow. To be honest, he also felt comfortable with it being this way. He wasn't particularly eager about having anything sexual yet. He put the pillow away from his face, and looked at the ceiling before him. "It felt… dreamlike, magical… this love…" He smiled pleasantly, not noticing Mutsumi was already back in the room.

"I'm done Hayato. Are you going to change now?" He calmly said, laying down next to his younger boyfriend, who then stood up and nodded. Shinomiya quickly took out his most comfortable pants and shirt from a bag next to Mutsumi's clothes drawer, and left to change in his bathroom. While he took off his uniform, he turned to look at himself on the mirror. "I am so scrawny…" he thought, checking out all of his torso and his arms, thinking about how Mutsumi was also a bit lanky, but still toned compared to him. "Mmmm… I suppose it doesn't matter… he likes me this way." Shinomiya then turned away from the mirror and got dressed, then a thought popped in his mind. "What would Mutsumi say if I came out of here naked?" he turned back to the mirror, looking at his flushed face. He remembered they had seen each other like that back at the hot springs… but it was different then. He stared at his pink areolas on the mirror, and he started feeling uneasy. "N…no… Mutsumi isn't that kind of person… and neither am I." So he put his clothes on and cameo ut of the bathroom.

When he laid next to Mutsumi on his bed, the older student quickly pulled him in a hug, and turned him so they were now spooning. "So, how was your day Hayato?" Mutsumi breathed in his hair, Shinomiya felt a warmth travel though his body from that spot where Mutsumi had spoken on his head, and replied. "Well, quite uneventful… went to my classes, then did nothing and went to find you. Yours?" he asked playfully touching Mutsumi's feet with his own, "Well, had class as usual… then went to the history club and we reviewed a bit of Japanese history and planned to make an event about it in a way that will attract a few more followers. And then you went to find me." He placed his lips against Shinomiya's head, kissing him gently. Right after this, Mutsumi spoke again "You make me feel… magical. Hayato… please never stop being my princess."

Shinomiya blushed, in another time he would have told Mutsumi to shut up, to not say those kinds of things, to view him as what he was, a man and to take him more seriously. But now, he didn't care about that, all he cared about was loving Mutsumi and being loved by him. And he was content being his princess if this meant he would be loved by the older student. "I will never leave you Asuma." He said, closing his eyes, feeling another kiss placed on his head by Mutsumi.

* * *

"I will never leave you Asuma, my prince."


End file.
